


Nemesis by Sholio (Podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Healing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: (Original author summary): Colleen Wing after season 2. For my h/c bingo square "job-related trauma."





	Nemesis by Sholio (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269722) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



**Title:** Nemesis

**Author:** Sholio

**Reader:** MissIzzy

**Fandom:** Iron Fist

**Characters:** Colleen Wing/Danny Rand, Misty Knight, Ward Meachum

**Music:** "Long Way Round" by Eagle-Eye Cherry feat. Nenah Cherry

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

**Warnings:** No archive warnings apply

**Summary:** Colleen Wing after season 2. For my h/c bingo square "job-related trauma."

**Length:** 12:08

[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269722)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/Nemesis-by-Sholio.mp3)


End file.
